


Not The Game You're Playing

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wulfhund asked: scott x derek - scott dominates derek</p>
<p>Scott only has to make one more move and he’ll have Derek with his hands tied, right where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Game You're Playing

Scott only has to make one more move and he’ll have Derek with his hands tied, right where he wants him.

Derek is staring at him, and there’s sweat building on his brow, rolling down the smooth curve of his jaw.

He slides his hand across the sticky surface of the table, reaching for another checker piece. 

He stares at the Connect Four board intensely, then looks at back at Scott, who has his hands crossed on the table and is twiddling his thumbs, whistling “We Are The Champions" under his breath. 

Derek snarls at him and places another red checker into the slot. 

Scott crows at him in joy, and places his final black checker, securing his win. 

“I totally dominated you, Derek! You’re looking at the alpha of Connect Four, son!" 

Derek stares at him, one eyebrow raised and sweeps the game off the table, cutting Scott’s victory dance short.


End file.
